1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus, more particularly, to a communication terminal apparatus used in a network system operated with a subscriber number affixed with a sub address to enable a plurality of communication terminal apparatuses to be discriminated from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, communication terminal apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as terminals) such as telephones are used jointly by a plurality of users. However, incoming call indication ring of telephones or the like do not indicate which person is being called, and the user does not know the called person until he gets the call.